


I Might Even Be a Rock Star

by frogy



Category: Bandom, Miley Cyrus (Musician), Scene Queens
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Approximately 580 words of Miley celebrating her 16th birthday by doing shots with Jac Vanek backstage at a Metro Station concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Even Be a Rock Star

Jac doesn't recognize the tiny girl in the corner at first. She blends into the sidestage walls with black leggings, a black tunic, and long, wavy black hair. The other girl must notice Jac, because suddenly she's glaring at her with startlingly blue eyes. They match the only not-black item she's wearing, a sparkley blue tiara with the number "16". Jac's eyes follow the line of the girl's pale arms which end holding a red plastic party cup. "Should you be drinking that?"

Miley's face scrunches up in annoyance. "It could be anything."

"Right," Jac says, grabbing the cup from Miley to take a swig, in one smooth motion. The cup's back in Miley's hand before she realizes she should have held on to it. It's rum and diet coke.

Jac's just as smooth in picking up the camera that's hanging around her neck and taking a picture. It's one of those big, real cameras, with lenses that twist and focus and mean tabloid magazines and paparazzi. It's enough that Miley finally breaks her studiously ignoring to say "hey, come on," and makes a grab for the camera. "You have to delete that. I can't, there can't be pictures of me drinking."

It's Jac's turn to smirk. "It's a red cup. It could be anything." Jac watches her for a moment, before breaking into a genuine smile. Miley's okay. "Seriously, is Trace gonna blame me for corrupting you if I stand here and drink with you? Or am I safer on the other side."

"You're probably safer on the other side, but I wouldn't mind the company. It's so like, whatever. He has a room full of fourteen year old girls screaming 'let's just fuck' at him."

Jac's not quite sure what one has to do with the other. But, if she's gonna be blamed anyway, she pulls the flask out of her back pocket. "Birthday shots?"

"Oh my god, you're so my new best friend," Miley says excitedly. "Shmandy who?" mumbling "Shmandy who abandons their best friend to tour in some stupid singing group. She's supposed to be my best friend." Jac's beginning to think maybe Miley's already had enough to drink. But she can't take the offer back now. She unscrews the cap and takes a gulp, and passing the flask to Miley. It burns. The first shot never gets easier. Miley throws her head back, taking a shot, and comes down wincing even worse than she was.

Miley gestures with her hand holding the flask to the cup in her other hand. "Can I? We can split it, and it goes down easier."

"Sure." Miley pours the flask into her cup and offers them both to Jac. Jac puts the flask back in her pocket and takes the cup. With that much alcohol in it, it's not that much easier to drink. But Miley's smaller than her, had a head start, and she guesses is less experienced at drinking, so Jac makes sure to to drink more than her fair half.

\---

It's well into the bus after party and Jac and Miley are pressed into the corner of the couch in the back lounge. The last time they saw Trace or Hannah, Trace's tongue was occupied with Hannah's, his hands busy sliding up her skirt. Jac would have stayed to give them a hard time about it, but Miley just said "oh ew," grabbing her hand and pulling her through to the back lounge.

(And then they were going to get more drunk and make out in the back lounge until Trace shows up and flips a shit and drama happens.)

 


End file.
